


Guys Like Us Are Cool In College

by MartinMartian



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, College, First Meetings, Gay Michael Mell, Good Friend Christine Canigula, Jeremy has anxiety, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMartian/pseuds/MartinMartian
Summary: “He was anxious, and his roommate was cute, but mostly he was anxious.”In which Jeremy and Michael have never met before, but now they’re college roommates who become amazing friends and take forever to confess that they think the other is cute.





	1. Pick A Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was anxious, and his roommate was cute, but mostly he was anxious.

Jeremy took a shaky breath, hands crumpling up the paper in his hands as he anxiously grasped it tighter. Room 201. He stared ahead at the door in front of him- the room he was going to live in his freshman year of college, lest he drop out. The room he was going to share, oh god, with another boy. A boy he had never met before.

Until today.

Until right now.

...

Jeremy continued to stare dumbly at the door before glancing at the other students socializing in his hall, a loud murmur of conversations overwhelming his senses as new students just like him settled into their temporary homes.

Fuck. He’d much rather deal with one roommate than all this noise right now. His anxiety was high enough as it was, and one stranger who might hate him was better than multiple strangers who might hate him.

With that thought, Jeremy finally managed to reach for the doorknob and pull it open in one swift motion before he had other thoughts telling him to act otherwise. And when it fully opened, Jeremy blinked in confusion. It was empty. His roommate wasn’t even here yet. 

Jeremy let out a small laugh, hand that wasn’t holding a bag of his belongings going up to grab a fistful of his own hair in disbelief. All that worrying over nothing. He put his bag down in the middle of the room, not feeling up to possibly arguing over who got what room, and whirled around before letting out a loud squeak.

The boy leaning in the doorframe grinned a handsome, lopsided smile, the area under his eyes creasing in delight. “Sorry to scare you, roomie. Looks like you haven’t settled in yet.” His roommate- Michael if he remembers from his advisor telling him- stared intensely at Jeremy’s chest, brown eyes shining and almost golden in color. It made the startled boy gulp and blush, and grab at his baggy jeans to try and stop the sweat from his palms. He was anxious, and his roommate was cute, but mostly he was anxious. Those stares could mean a million things. He could clash with Jeremy in so many different ways. They could hate each other. Michael could bully him and beat him up- I mean look at those arms!- and Jeremy would still think that Michael had the most beautiful eyes he had ever s-

“NES, huh? You like retro gaming?”

Jeremy froze, both in thought and action, dumbfounded. His eyes which had absentmindedly wandered to the floor shot up to search Michael’s. He still wore a grin, but it seemed more genuine, and his left hand fiddled with the cord on his headphones which were laying loosely around his neck. 

“I... wh- what?” Jeremy stuttered, feeling flushed and sweaty and like he had lost all brain cells but the ones that were absolutely horny for strangers. This made Michael let out a soft snort, and he lazily pointed at Jeremy’s shirt. “NES bro! Don’t disappoint me and tell me you’re wearing it ironically. I see them everywhere in Hot Topic. Total posers.” His lips almost mimicked a look of disgust, but his eyes shone with the same friendly enthusiasm. His whole energy exuded playfulness and it brought light into the whole room.

Jeremy let his mouth drop into the shape of an “o” as he looked down at what he was wearing, removing his bunched up hands from his jeans to self consciously pull on the hem of his shirt which features a NES controller and the phrase “keep it classic”.

“Y- yeah, no... I don’t wear ironically.” He said quietly, glancing up and adorning a light smile. “I love retro games. A... and vintage music.” 

Jeremy watched as his roommate physically softened. Michael was taking in the meekness of the boy in front of him, while also breathing out air of relief on his own because he had a feeling him and his roommate were gonna get along just fine.

“Thank god. I’d hate to be rooming with a heathen.” Michael bantered, feeling himself glow as he got a giggled out of the shy boy. “Lucky for you, I brought a couple of retro gaming things.” He lightly kicked the box he had put by his feet. “Maybe... when we’re not too busy with classes or whatever, we can play...?” Michael proposed, posture becoming a little stiff in anticipation. 

He watched as his roommate gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he did so. Eventually he nodded, shy smile becoming larger. “I’d love to. Michael, right?” Jeremy questioned, and the boy now officially known as Michael enthusiastically nodded his head.

“That’s me! And you’re Jeremy!” Michael declared, posture and voice now filled with confidence, and his right arm stuck out firmly for a handshake. This was when Jeremy first noticed his Pac-man tattoo, and he felt himself relax even further as he put his smaller hand into Michael’s. His roommate was actually so... so cool, and Jeremy felt so lucky.

Michael let out an excited laugh, letting go of Jeremy to lean down and grab one of the boxes by his feet. “So, roomie, what room have you left me with?”

It was Jeremy’s turn to let out a small chuckle, the hand that was just grasping Michael’s reaching back to rub at the back of his own neck. “Actually... I haven’t picked one. I’m... awful at making decisions. And didn’t wanna get into a possible argument. So whichever room you want is fine by me.”

This caused Michael to blink several times before finally taking in the room around him. He was so focused on Jeremy that he hadn’t realized the room was quite clearly untouched. None of the doors had been touched, and Jeremy was in the middle of the room, a large bag resting at his feet. Michael pouted at the sight. He was paying so much to live here, and the most breathtaking in the room thing was his roommate. Goddamnit. 

Well, at least that made something worth his money.

“Hm. Uh. Well... it appears we’ve reached a crossroads, young Jeremy. Will you take the road to your right or to your left?” He asked, putting on a narrator voice.

Jeremy bit his bottom lip to keep himself from snickering. “Obviously I’ll take the RIGHT path.” He joked, and Michael quickly felt himself wanting to grow closer to the boy. He was absolutely adorable, no doubt about that.

“No one appreciates the dying art form of puns anymore. You have earned my respect... for now.” Michael bantered, eyes and tone going playfully dark. Jeremy stared him in his eyes and slanted his own, laughing as he did so, as if to say “try me”.

“But you picked the RIGHT path. Therefore, you shall have... the room to the right.” Michael grinned, Jeremy’s eyes going wide as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the door to the room Michael helped him pick.

“Y... You’re ridiculous.” Jeremy stated, smile shocked and true and absolutely blinding to Michael. “You’re ridiculous and I can’t believe you would trick me like that.”

The tan boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Ohoho, but Jeremy, you have yet to see the full power of my abilities. Indecisiveness shall be no more around me.” 

Jeremy leaned towards Michael to playfully punch his arm, having to glance up to reach Michael’s eyes. God, he was tall, wasn’t he?

“I guess I’ll have to keep you around, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been so long since i’ve written fanfiction so i apologize if its rusty and for all my rambling i do, but i absolutely love BMC and these boys. i will add more tags and things as the story progresses but i came up with this and wrote over half of this chapter at 2 am today. i cant get these boys out of my head


	2. Romeo, Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joining for a girl, Jeremy? Kinda cliché, isn’t it?” He joked.

“What? You’re a theater major?” Michael exclaimed, voice leaking with surprise and expression perplexed as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Jeremy.

“Seriously?” He continued, turning him attention back to unpacking his belongings from his multiple boxes.

Jeremy sighed and leaned his head on the frame of Michael’s doorway, thankful he wasn’t currently being looked at because he felt his face flush a terrible shade of red. 

“I mean, not that it’s a bad thing! Theater is pretty cool. Thats just not what I assumed at all. What made you choose that of all things?” Michael continued to ask, tone now full of interest, and he whipped his head over to the boy leaning in his doorway to give him a dazzling and supportive smile.

“It’s... actually kind of a funny story.” Jeremy huffed, reaching up to clutch and play with a few strands of his hair to distract himself.

Michael took this as an opportunity to stand up- dramatically dusting off his jeans- and sit on his bed that was yet to be covered in his unpacked sheets. He patted the mattress space next to him, and Jeremy slowly padded over and plopped beside him.

“Funny story, huh?” Michael questioned, leaning forward to get a better look at Jeremy. “I like those.” He grinned, lightly knocking his knee against the other boys’.

Jeremy adverted his gaze from his roommates curious one, and nervously clasped his hands together.

“So... uh, junior year of high school, I had this terribly overwhelming crush on this girl at my school named Christine.” Jeremy now adorned a light smile.

“Christine signed up for that years play and without thinking about it I did too. Just as an excuse to get to see her, you know? But funnily enough I actually... ending up loving it? And according to Christine I’m pretty good at it. Which sounds CRAZY, I know, because I’m kind of anxious all the time but having this sense of direction and being able to play someone who... isn’t ME, actually helps with my anxiety a lot. Not to say the audition and performing in front of people part isn’t totally scary though,” Jeremy rambled, chuckling softly before looking back at Michael. 

Michael looked back at Jeremy with an extremely soft gaze, elbows propped on his knees and chin now pressed into his hands. Michael didn’t dare to stop Jeremy during his rambling because the boy was so passionate and cute, and his voice was something he could listen to for HOURS.

When Michael saw Jeremy’s cheeks begin to flush a light red, he realized he had been staring too long without saying anything. He attempted to clear the awkward air by clearing his throat and straightening up his posture, shooting Jeremy a large, uneven grin.

“Well... personally, I can’t wait to see you own that stage. You bet your ass I’ll have a front row ticket.” Michael enthusiastically pointed his thumbs at his chest, and Jeremy tried to suppress a giggle.

“However...” Michael continued, leaning into Jeremy and playfully searching his eyes. Jeremy’s eyes grew wide and Michael could see how they frantically shifted to look at every part of Michael’s face. “Joining for a girl, Jeremy? Kinda cliché, isn’t it?” He joked.

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he supported a open mouth smile that stretched up to his rosy cheeks. He put his palm against Michael’s face and pushed him away- his roommate dramatically gasping and falling onto his bed in response.

“No, but seriously,” Michael said after letting out a hearty laugh, and Jeremy allowed himself to bask in the light that was Michael. 

His hair was messy against his forehead and his shirt was pulled up enough to show the tinniest sliver of his stomach- which was just as tan as his arms- and his warm brown eyes stared into Jeremy’s own blue ones in a half lidded, relaxed state. Jeremy felt his heart begin to race, and he found it safe to say that his new roommate was beautiful.

“Seriously what?” Jeremy managed to get out, his throat suddenly dry. Michael propped himself up on his elbows.

“I think it’s great that you’re turning something that you genuinely enjoy doing into a career. Especially if it helps you.” 

Michael’s voice was soft and supportive, but his expression turned devilish as he reached up for Jeremy’s collar and pulled him down on the bed beside him- the paler boy letting out a yelp before joining in his newfound friends’ giggles. 

“Even though it was for a girl.” He teased again, sitting up and staring down at at the boy now sprawled on top of his mattress with upraised eyebrows.

Jeremy blew a strand of hair out of his face and pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“If you met Christine, you would understand. She has a really great energy about her, and it just attracts everyone. She goes here, actually. Maybe we can all get together some time.” Jeremy hummed, closing his eyes. He was going to sleep so good tonight, these mattresses were so soft.

Michael took the time away from Jeremy’s stare to ponder. He wasn’t jealous of Christine- he didn’t know Jeremy well enough to be jealous of anything or anyone, despite his blatant attraction- but he was curious about Christine and Jeremy’s overall relationship with her. She sounded like she helped Jeremy out a lot, and clearly stuck around for him, and that was something that made Michael feel soft and appreciative towards Christine before ever even meeting her.

“I’d love to meet her, yeah.” Michael finally spoke up. “But I can’t promise it’ll stop the teasing, Romeo.” Jeremy now took the opportunity to lightly kick at Michael’s legs, despite his protesting.

“I joined for the girl and stayed for the drama.” Jeremy said in an overly done Shakeperian voice, and Michael experienced symptoms of shock before bursting into full on laughter. 

“Okay, Heere, you’ve made up my mind for me.” He smiled, leaning in a little to loom over his roommate.

“I’m never going to stop teasing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael doesn’t KNOW jealousy okay??? christine is also a theater major and we’ll be meeting her soon, and y’all will find out michael’s major as well!

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been so long since i’ve written fanfiction so i apologize if its rusty and for all my rambling i do, but i absolutely love BMC and these boys. i will add more tags and things as the story progresses but i came up with this and wrote over half of this chapter at 2 am today. i cant get these boys out of my head


End file.
